


French Letters

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Literary Reference, M/M, Schmoop, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James accidentally lets something slip with his fever talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Reference is to the line "To love another person is to see the face of god" from the musical version of Les Miserables. The line isn't in the novels, I've been informed, so the fic is anachronistic. Whoops!

For the first time since the fever struck, James didn't fight when Jack tried to give him water. He put his lips to the tankard rim and suckled, staring unwaveringly, if tiredly, at Jack. As he sank back into the hammock, he murmured, " _La visage de Dieu_."

"Wot?" asked Jack, setting the empty mug aside. He wanted to pretend he knew what was meant by that and change the subject, but he'd quickly learned that even when in need of a nursemaid, James would not tolerate being patronized.

"The face of God," said James. His voice was hoarse and crackly, but his words were clear.

Jack smiled and patted his hand. "I'm very flattered luv, but I'm not God. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

James' eyes slid closed for a moment, and he faintly smiled. "It's Hugo," he whispered.

"No no," said Jack, with all the patience he'd learned over the past few days of reminding James that daisies didn't grow on ships, the devil was really just a coat slung over a chair, and the mug of water wasn't an elephant (he _had_ tried to convince James that he was Jack's Peruvian love slave, but as always, Norrington was determined to be contrary.) " _Jack_ ," he said clearly. "Not God or Hugo or the Pied Piper or Eustace. Just Jack."

James let his head fall to the side, giving Jack that same softened stare and subtle smile. "Jack," he said, and Jack knew that one of them had missed the point.


End file.
